This invention relates to a device for automatically cutting strand and particularly chain adapted for decorative jewelry uses from a continuous supply thereof such as a wound reel. Presently, such jewelry chain is primarily cut by hand. In addition to involving high labor costs, such practice also produces the possibility of measurement error especially when the length of the strand to be cut is a multiple of the measuring rule, i.e., when it is desired to cut 52 inch chain segments while using a 12 inch rule since repetitive measuring steps are involved.
Such machines generally utilize some mechanism which grabs the chain and draws it a measured distance or length in relation to a fixed point and then effects the cutting thereof. Applicant is aware of the following U.S. patents which are thought to be of some interest in regard to machines of this overall type, namely, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,341,184; 2,287,833; 2,852,285; 3,667,662; 3,735,907; 3,857,313; 3,973,456. The citation of these patents constitutes applicant's Prior Art Statement.
Some attempts have been made to introduce automatic cutting machinery in this field but the need still exists for a reliable and flexible machine which can automatically, repeatedly and accurately cut the desired length of chain from a supply thereof, and which additionally does such at a relatively high rate of speed. In addition, the need also exists for a machine which can accomplish the above results and which is highly adjustable in regard to the length of chain which it cuts even when such length of chain involves multiples of the measurement scale utilized by such machines.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a machine for cutting strand material such as chain to a variable and predetermined length comprising a frame, a plate mounted on said frame for vertical reciprocation relative thereto between upper and lower positions, an open ended tube mounted on said plate and adapted to receive chain from a chain supply assembly supported by said frame and in turn adapted to supply chain to the open upper end of said tube, chain pulling means mounted on said plate and adapted to grip chain emerging from the bottom end of said tube when said plate is at said upper position thereof so as to pull a selected length of said chain through said tube during the downward travel of said plate and to release said chain at the lower position of said plate, a chain cutting assembly supported by said frame and adapted to move in conjunction with said plate and adapted to sever a predetermined length of said chain from the supply thereof, and means for varying the reciprocal travel of said plate relative to said frame so as to vary the length of chain pulled from said supply on each reciprocal cycle thereof.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.